Tenchi Back Home
by Story Weaver1
Summary: What happens at the Masaki Shrine when Yugi inevitably wakes up? PostTenchi in Tokyo
1. Life Gets More Interesting

Tenchi Back Home Chapter 1 Yugi Awakens

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Tenchi walked down the stairs to kitchen. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and followed the smell of food to the kitchen.

" Good Morning Tenchi!" A child-like voice greeted him.

'Sasami must up already.' Tenchi thought. However when he saw the owner of the voice he woke up immediately.

"YUGI!" The nigh omnipotent mutant smiled cheerfully. She was wearing an apron and looked as she did when she appeared to Sasami with her hair down and dressed casually.

" Yep. I'm glad you remember me." She grabbed Tenchi's hand and lead him to the table which was ladened with food. Tenchi starred at the hand pulling him and noticed metal gaunlets on both of her lower arms.

" Tenchi what's burning?" Ryoko asked as she phased into the kitchen. Her yawn was cut short when she saw Yugi. Her eyes narrowed and she formed an energy bolt. "Stand back Tenchi! I'll handle her!"

" I'm not going to hurt Tenchi!" Yugi protested. The yelling woke everyone else up and soon the kitchen was filled with the rest of the Masaki family.

" Yugi, I didn't know you were up." Sasami said. Yugi looked at first friend with sad eyes.

" I just woke up, last night." She meet the eyes of everyone in the room. " I thought about what I did while I was asleep." She looked down at her feet "It was wrong of me to take over the world and especially to force Sasami to be my friend. I'm really sorry." She bowed to everyone. When she rose she was smiling again. "Sasami said actions speak louder then words so I decided to start making up to you with breakfast."

" When did Sasami tell you that?" Mioshi asked.

" Sasami visited me every day when I was asleep. One day she told about the time Ryoko ripped Tenchi's mother's kimono(1). She that Ryoko apologized but Tenchi didn't stop being angry untill Ryoko sewed it back together."

" Badly, I might add." Ayeka commented. " I had to come to the rescue." Ryoko's head inflated and she glared at the princess.

" That's not the point!"

" Can we really trust this food?" Kyone asked, poking the food with a stick. It didn't look at all apetizing. Yugi frowned

" I didn't poison it!" She protested again.

" I'll voch for that." Washu said. The Evil Genius had taken out a gizmo and was scanning the food.

" I meant that it looks kinda..." She paused as if searching for the right word and failed. "... gross." Yugi looked to Tenchi to see if he agreed. The Planet Guardian didn't say anything but he stared warily at the food. Yugi looked down as her eyes starred watering

" That's nonsense!" Sasami said. " It looks good for a first try!" Yugi brightened at Sasami's praise and smiled at her. Sasami smiled back.

" I can teach you how to cook later." Yugi clapped her hands together.

" That would be wonderful."

" It'll be fun." The others were not so enthusastic about eating Yugi's cooking in the future. Grandfather cleared his throat.

" Come now, Yugi has done all this for us and I think we should appericate it." Grandfather said to everyone. " Yugi has dug the hole, and I think we should toss the hachet in." There was no arguing with Grandfather so everyone sat down and began eating.

" Hey Yugi." Tenchi said.

" Yes?"

" What are those gauntlets on your arms for?" Yugi glanced down at the gauntlets in questions.

" Oh those?" Washu asked. " Those are dampeners for Yugi's power. It turns out the reason she fainted a month ago was because she was using up too much power at once. What with creating powerful sentient life forms, forming pocket deminsions and freezing time, I'm surprised she didn't collapse sooner. Those gauntlets will keep her power at a level where she won't be at risk for another long sleep."

" It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact Washu and Grandfather don't completely trust me!" Yugi added, still cheeful. A cold wind blew through the room and the named laughed nervously. Yugi picked up some food with her chop sticks and held it up to Tenchi's mouth. " Say ahh Tenchi." Tenchi blushed but opened his mouth all the same so Yugi could feed him. Both space pirate and princess were glaring at the mutant.

" What do you think you're doing feeding Lord Tenchi?!"

" Stay away Tenchi you little brat!" Said mutant glared back.

" I'm justing showing my gratitude to Tenchi!" Her eyes got sad again. " He could have killed me or locked me away again. But instead he welcomed me into his home, despite all I've done to him." Her cheeks turned pink. " I want to make it up to him."

" Tenchi, I believe you Yugi has a crush on you." Grandfather spoke as he sipped his tea. Yugi's entire face turned red. She clapped her hands to her cheeks and looked down.

" Grandfather, you're embrassassing me." She went back to feeding Tenchi untill Ryoko and Ayeka moved to sit next to them and feed Tenchi themselves. Grandfather set his tea down.

" I believe life will get a little more interesting here at the Masaki Shrine." He said. His son groaned.

1. I know this didn't happen in "Tenchi in Tokyo" So don't point it out


	2. Like Family

Tenchi Back Home Chapter 2 Like Family

It was tenative at first. Yugi had been a most powerful enemy and the Masaki family treaded lightly around her. They didn't dare do anything openly hostile, after all, Tenchi and Sasami had been nothing but friendly to the new member of their family. This continued for several days.

Yugi walked in from doing her chores and saw Mihoshi glued to the TV.

" Mioshi, what are you watching?" She asked. Mioshi answered without looking away from the TV.

" My most favorite show in the whole universe! Space Police Policmen!"

" Do you mind if I watch?"

"..Um alright." Yugi put her broom away and sat down at the couch with Mihoshi. She only lasted about five minutes.

" This is a...silly show." The mutant minced her words, not wanting to offend anyone in her new family.

" But it's not!" Mihoshi complained like a child.

" Yes it is!" Said a third voice. Yugi and Mihoshi turned around to see angry Kiyone.

" Mihoshi, have you been skipping your chores to watch this show again?"

" But Kiyone! It's a great show!"

" You have to do your chores first."

" But Kiyone!" Mihoshi protested. Kiyone's forehead vein poked out.

" Yugi!" The mutant was startled.

" Yes?"

" Is there a show you like watch at this time?"

" ...Well...There is a gameshow I like to watch."

" What is it?"

" Money Motel." Kiyone paused, her expression softening somewhat.

" Really that's still on the air?" Yugi nodded. Kiyone's face lit up like a lightbulb. " I LOVE that show!" She jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote from Mihoshi.

" Kiyone!"

" Do your chores!" Mihoshi sadly got up and trudged outside.

" I used to watch this show after studying for my Galaxy police Officer exams."

" I used to watch while ploting to take over the world." Yugi blushed in embarrasment. _Now I've done it. I reminded her what I've done_

" Did you try to answer the questions?" Kiyone asked. Yugi smiled happily.

" Yes, I usually got them wrong though."

" Me too." They both laughed.

Tenchi happened to hear the conversation and smiled.

A Few more days passed

Kiyone walked into the kitchen where Sasmi was busy cleaning lunch's dishes.

" Sasami, have you seen Yugi?"

" No, why?"

" It's almost time for Money Motel. We usually watch it together."

A primal roar shook the kitchen. Policewoman and princess rushed out of the kitchen to see a giant brown monster rampaging outside. It's body was made of various kinds of junk, held together with a brown muddy substance. It's current victim was Tenchi who was just comming home from school.

" Oh no! Tenchi!" Sasmi cried. She looked franically for Ryo-oki so she could fight and help Tenchi.

The monster grabbed Tenchi with a hand made of discarded trachcans and raised the human up to his mouth.

" Oh no you don't." Kiyone muttered as she unholstered her gun. " No one beats the Galaxy Police!" She opened fire on the monster and made it relese Tenchi. He fell through empty air untill Robo Ryo-Oki caught him.

" Are you alright Tenchi?" Sasami asked.

" Meow?" Ryo-Oki chorused.

" I'm fine. Thanks you two." Robo Ryo-oki placed Tenchi a safe distance away before squaring off against the monster.

" Let's get him Ryo-Oki!" Sasami yelled.

" Meow!" The pair charged forward and uppercutted the monster, followed by a punch to it's stomach. It retaliated with a punch but Robo Ryoki grabbed it's fist and swept it's feet out from under it. Once the Junk monster was on the ground, Robo Ryo-Oki stomped on it repeatedly untill it stopped moving.

The monster defeated, Sasami jumped out of Robo Ryo-Oki and the cabbit transformed back to her normal shape.

" Where'd a monster like this come from?" Kiyone wondered aloud. Sasami shrugged.

" Oh there it is." The trio turned to see Washu comming towards them. She walked over to the defeated monster. " I've been looking for this thing." Kiyone eye twitched.

" This is your doing?" Sasami sighed.

" We should've known."

" What is it?" Tenchi asked.

" It was a like experiment of ours that went a little wrong."

" _Ours?"_ The others asked.Yugi popped out from behind Washu.

" We were trying to recycle junk and biological human waste into a creature that could do useful tasks." The mutant explained.

" We had _no_ idea it was going to go on a rampage, _right?"_ Washuu gave a mischievious sideline glace at Yugi.

" _Right."_ Yugi returned the same glance.

Kiyone massaged her aching temple. " Kami help us."

Tenchi watched the Evil Genius and the Genetic Mutant chuckle maniacally and smiled.

A few days passed

Ayeka finds Yugi talking with Azaka and Kamidake. The three of them were laughing and apparently enjoying each other's company.

" Azaka! Kamidake!" she shouted The two logs straightened in attention

" Yes Princess?"

" What are are you doing talking with that mutant? She almost destroyed our home!" The two flustered guardians turned to each and back stuttering.

" Don't be mad at them." Yugi said. "Everyone else was busy and I wanted some company."

" My guardians have better things to do then participate in small talk with a mutant." The Princess scolded. Yugi looked down at her feet.

" I'm sorry..I just didn't want to be alone."

Ayeka's eyes shot open

A younger Ayeka is being scolded by her father.

" You shouldn't bother the guards like that! They have more important things to do then small talk with little girls." Ayeka looked down at her feet.

" I'm sorry Daddy, I just didn't want to be alone."

Ayeka's expression softened as her anger evaporated.

" No one should be alone." She said to herself. " Yugi...I'm the one that should apologize." Yugi looked up with a puzzled look on her face.

" Why?"

" Historical Records say that you were alone for 3,500 years. I would be rather cruel after that as well. " Ayeka lead Yugi over to the couch and sat down " I never had any friends growing up. I was virtually alone untill I came to earth."

" But you're a princess! You had family and servants and..."

" Family was always busy with one thing or another and servants aren't the same thing as friends. No offense Azaka, Kamidake."

" None taken your Highness." Ayeka smiled a sad smile.

" See what I mean? Since they're my servants they wouldn't have said they'd taken offense even if they did." Ayeka rubbed her eyes. " My point is: I know what it's like to be alone. I couldn't imagine what you went through."

By now Yugi was also on the verge of tears. Finding someone that understood her, a kindred spirit. It was overwhelming.

" We could talk if you want, I'm not doing anything at the momment." Ayeka said. Yugi nodded and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

Tenchi just happened to be walking by, overheard, and smiled.

A few days passed

Sasami walked out of the kitchen.

" We're almost out of food. Someone needs to go shopping."

'Shopping with Tenchi?' Ayeka, Yugi and Ryoko thought. Their eyes turned dreamy.

" I'll go with you Tenchi!" Ryoko said as she flew towards him. Yugi teleported in front of her and created a force field to block the space pirate.

" No I will!" Ryoko glared at her.

" Listen you little brat, I'm the one that gets to go with Tenchi!" Yugi glared back.

" _Little brat?_ I'm older then you are!" The mutant glomped Tenchi's arm. " I'm going with him!" Ryoko anger manifested as a frightening red aura around her body. Tenchi looked nervously from Yugi, who was nuzzling his arm, to Ryoko who looked ready to explode.

" GET YOUR MUTANT HANDS OFF MY TENCHI!" She grabbed Yugi and pulled her off Tenchi's arm, then threw her in the opposite direction. Yugi stopped herself in mid air and flew back towards Ryoko. The space pirate generated a energy bolt in her hands. " Stay away from Tenchi." She warned, voice cold as ice.

" Tenchi welcomed me here, I deserve to go with him." Yug responded with her eyes narrowed.

" Stop this! You don't need to fight." Tenchi said. " You can both come."

" No!" They both shouted at him.

" She needs to stay here where Washu can keep an eye on her." Ryoko said to Tenchi " She **is **a dangerous mutant after all."

" Well she need stay here where Kiyone and Mioshi can keep an eye on her." Yugi retorted."She **is** a dangerous space pirate after all." The two went back to glaring at each other. Lightening sparking between their eyes.

" I didn't try to take over Jurai then Earth!" Ryoko shouted.

" I didn't rob every bank and palace between Jurai and Earth!" Yugi shouted back.

" Little brat!" Ryoko made her fists glow with energy.

" Ugly witch!" Yugi made her own fists glow with energy.

Through all of this Tenchi was not: sweating bullets, scowling, or even running for his life. Believe it or not, he was smiling.

Space Pirate and Mutant clashed. Sparks shooting off from their joined hands. They glared firecely at each other.

" You tried to kill Tenchi!" Ryoko accused.

" So did you!" Yugi accused back.

The floor beneath the battling titans cracked and the air seemed to buzz with the intense energy radiating between the two of them. The yelled and kick their power up a notch. There a was blinding flash of light,followed by an explosion that shook the house. When the smoke cleared, Ryoko and Yugi were lying next to each other on the ground, unconscious and swirly eyed. Tenchi continued to smile behind Ayeka's hastily constructed barrier.

" Thanks Ayeka." The princess beamed.

" My pleasure Lord Tenchi." She turned to her little sister. " Sasami, why don't the three of us go together?"

" Alright." She knelt by Yugi. " Will you be alright?"

" ...Tenchi..." Yugi muttered in her sleep.

" She's alright." Sasami said. She and the other two left to look for Ryo-oki.

" ...Tenchi's...mine." Yugi muttered.

" ...No...mine." Ryoko muttered.

Sasami, Ayeka and Tenchi boarded Spaceship Ryo-oki. " Ryo-oki, to the Market!"

" Meow!" Ryo-oki confirmed, and they were off.

" Tenchi?" Sasami asked.

" Yes Sasami?"

" Is eveyone getting along with Yugi?" The princess asked. Tenchi smiled.

" Like Family."


	3. See More Then My Shadow

This chapter goes to cyperimp6 for giving me this plot bunny. It's such a cute little bunny(pets plot bunny)

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Tenchi Back Home Chapter 3 I See More Then the Shadow

The incident had started out innocently enough. The Girls were talking about their favorite shows durring Lunch. Spefically the mushy rommanic soap operas many of them liked. A conversation about rommanic meetings and true love inevitably lead to Tenchi and how each of them meet him. The conversation eventually moved to how Yugi meet Tenchi, and how she was the only one to get a hug at the their first meeting.

" You were hysterical, he was calming you down. That's all." Ryoko had said.

" Tenchi just likes me better, that's all." Yugi had retorted.

Then it happened.

" Tenchi just sees Sakuya when he looks at you!" Ryoko shouted. Yugi's eyes widened in terror and the room went deathly silent. Just after Yugi woke up, The Girls had made a pact not to mention Sakuya or her connection to Yugi in anyway. It was mostly to spare Tenchi's feelings but also for Yugi's sake as well. It had almost been taboo but as Yugi became their friend they had forgotten

Until now.

Yugi ran of the house. Sasami quickly followed her, but not before giving Ryoko a nasty death glare. The other girls stared at the space pirate.

" Ryoko, how could you?!" Ayeka snapped. 

" I didn't mean....it just slipped out!" Ryoko protested

" You need to apologize." Kyone said.

" I know, I know." Ryoko took flight and phased through the wall. "Though I don't know how much good it'll do." She mutttered.

She found Sasami searching frantically in the front yard. " Where's Yugi?" 

" I don't know! She vanished once I got outside." Everyone started looking for the missing mutant. They searched the Masaki shrine from it's roots to it's cieling but still no sign of Yugi. Even when Tenchi got home they still hadn't found her. He came home to see everyone running around the Shrine.

" What are you guys doing?" He asked

" Uhhh..." Ryoko fumbled for an excuse. "..... We're..... playing a game! That's right, we're playing a game." A collective chill swept through Ryoko and she turned to see the others glaring at her. "Alright." She admitted. " We're looking for Yugi, she went missing awhile ago."

" Missing? ! Why?"

" Ryoko said something very mean to Yugi!" Sasami shouted.

" What was it?"

" That you only see Sakuya when you look at her!"

Tenchi's eyes widened then he scowled at Ryoko." How could you? !"

" IT SLIPPED OK!"

" Tenchi." Washu called.

" What is it Washu?"

" I need your help with something in my Lab."

" I don't have time Washu, I need to find Yugi." Tenchi had already turned away when Washu grabbed his arm.

" It's _really_ important Tenchi." She urged. "There's an issue with _that particular jurian energy._" Tenchi's eyes lit up in realization.

"...Alright. I don't know how I can help."

" You'll be a big help, come on." Tenchi followed Washu into her lab. What he saw made him both happy and worried

Yugi was sitting on top of pile of science gagdets franticlly trying to work her dampners off. Right now she was using a ray gun.

" She teleported in here a while ago demanding that I remove the dampners." Washu explained. "I didn't of course and so she started going through all my inventions. She's been here since Ryoko's comment."

Yugi moved onto mechanical lock picking ants, but got bitten instead. She vaporized them

" But I don't. When I look at Yugi, I see Yugi."

" You know that, but she doesn't."

Tenchi walked over to Yugi. What she was using right now looked like a giant pair of tweezers. "Yugi, what are you doing?"

Yugi refused to meet his eyes, intent on her present task." I'm trying to get these stupid dampners off!"

" Why do you want to get them off? Does this have something to do with what Ryoko said?" Yugi paused briefly before going at her dampners when renewed vigor. Tenchi walked closer to her

" Don't listen to her. Space Pirates say stuff like that to each other all the time." He walked closer still, " It's how they greet each other." Yugi flashed a barrier when Tenchi got too close.

" What she said is true and you know it! Now I have to get THESE STUPID THINGS OFF!" Yugi was so frustrated she resorted to banging the dampners with the tweezers. Tenchi snuck past the barrier and knelt next to Yugi.

" Yugi, if you take the dampners off you could fall asleep again. Washu said if you fall asleep again you might not wake up again."

Yugi finally looked up from her task and stared Tenchi in the eyes; he gasped. Yugi's eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying since Ryoko's comment.

" So what?! You'd rather have Sakuya then me anyway!"

SMACK!

Yugi sat wide eyed as she touched the red spot on her cheek. Then she was eveloped in Tenchi's embrace and he hugged her close.

" I do miss Sakuya. But I would miss you too."

" But I only(sniff) remind you of Sakuya! You(sop) see her instead of me!" Tenchi tightened his hug.

" You and Sakuya are different people. You are Yugi **Masaki**. Not Sakuya Komashiro." Yugi brust into fresh tears and clutched Tenchi's shirt, soaking it. Tenchi smiled and rubbed her back. After a good cry Yugi calmed down. She reached up, hugged Tenchi around his neck and nuzzled him.

" I love you Tenchi."

" I love you too Yugi. Just like I love Ayeka, Ryoko, Grandfather, and the rest of my family."

"Well done Tenchi." Washu said from afar.

Tenchi and Yugi left the lap and told everyone she was safe.

" Yugi......." Ryoko started. " I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking."

" It's alright." Yugi said with a shurg.

" .......Really?" Ryoko asked. Tenchi got a sense of impending doom when he saw the evil glint in Yugi's eyes.

" Yep. I got to be held by Tenchi because of what you said." A vein poked out on the forehead of one space pirate and one princess.

"...What-did-you-say?"

Yugi hugged herself in a dramatic fashion and made a look of pure pleasure."He held me with such care and tenderness, like I was a priceless treasure." Tenchi got a fight-or FLIGHT reaction. But Yugi wasn't done yet. " Aaannddddd.......He told me he _loved me_." Giant Ayeka and Ryoko demon heads glared down at Tenchi.

He frantically waved his hands. " Iiittt wasn't like that! I said loved her like family! Like I love all of you!" But it did no good.

" ATTACK!"

Earth's Guardian was soon running for his life around the Masaki Shrine dodging energy bolts.

" Yugi! That wasn't nice!" Sasami scolded.

" They won't hurt him....not too badly." Yug replied. " Besides, once they're finished, I can nurse him back to health!" She added dreamily. The room was then filled by a giant dream bubble of Yugi in a nurse outfit feeding Tenchi, who was in a full body cast.

Sasami sighed. " Yugi, what am I going to do with you?"

" Reformed evil." Kiyone said. " Is still evil." She glanced over her shoulder. " Isn't that right Washu?" Said Evil Genius whistled Innocently while backing back into her lap.

" It's good to ee everyone getting along again." Said Kamidake.

BOOM!

" YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" Ryoko and Ayeka shouted

" IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Tenchi screamed.

" Yes, all's well that ends well." Said Azaka

BOOM!

" WASHU! THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Kiyone screeched.

" _Really_? I didn't know."

Yugi, Grandfather and Sasami watched as their friends and family wreched havoc. The latter sighing. Grandfather turned to Yugi.

" I trust you're feeling better?" Yugi smiled

" Yep." She replied before flying off to safe her love. ' It was horrible experience.' she thought as she carried a battered Tenchi inside.' But now I know Tenchi sees more then my Shadow.'


End file.
